


they will be okay.

by Alvi, room_23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23
Summary: Феликс устал.





	they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод на фанфик they will be okay автора nctine.  
> К сожалению, автор по неизвестным нам причинам удалил оригинал на английском :(  
> Хотя фф больше недоступен, мы все равно оставляем ссылку на него  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863459  
> _____________________________________________________________________  
> Перевод также размещён на сайте ficbook.com: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6672189
> 
> Бета:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/782395
> 
> Публикация оригинала/перевода: уточнять у автора/переводчика.

*****

Феликс устал.  
Он не помнит, когда последний раз спал больше трех часов. Работа, учеба, посещение занятий – все это так опустошает.

Вечер четверга. Смена Феликса только что закончилась, и он собирался поехать домой, в квартиру, ради которой ему приходится отдавать буквально все до последней копейки, потому что он не смог получить комнату в общежитии. Чтобы добраться туда от работы, у него уходит где-то 20 минут на автобусе и потом еще пешком от остановки минут 10, так что Феликс сел на неудобные, но уже такие родные, последние сидения автобуса 4419 и погрузился во всепоглощающее чувство безнадежности.

Он думал о распорядке дня на завтра. Утром ему предстоит сдать два экзамена, которые наводили на него больше всего ужаса и которым обязательно надо было выпасть на последний день семестра. Он уже принял тот факт, что он их завалит. Нет, конечно, он занимался и готовился к ним, просто он не понимает смысла пройденных тем. Возможно, это из-за того, что пару раз он вырубался на этих лекциях, или из-за того, что клетки его мозга отмирают от недосыпа. В любом случае, он уже настроился на провал.

 _«Ну хотя бы небо выглядит красиво»_ , подумал про себя Феликс. Розовые и ярко-рыжие оттенки смешались с голубыми и желтыми, мягко обволакивая небо и создавая тем самым необыкновенные пейзажи, которые помогли парню расслабиться. Было хорошо.

Одно из окон было приоткрыто, позволяя вечернему летнему ветерку проникнуть внутрь и освежить старый одинокий автобус. Приглушенная музыка, доносившаяся из наушников одного из пассажиров, слегка уменьшала звон в ушах парня.  
Автобус сделал 4 остановки, прежде чем брюнет вышел на своей. Ему повезло, потому что он уже почти провалился в сон, а пропустить собственную остановку не входило в его планы.

Феликс не торопясь шел по улицам Сеула. По дороге он встретил бездомного кота, который выглядел настолько голодным, что парень не смог пройти мимо. Он забежал в магазин, находящийся прямо за углом, и купил ему консервы с тунцом, вместе с тремя стаканчиками мороженого для себя. _«Все или ничего»_ , хотел сказать коту Феликс.  
Как только он покормил кота, Феликс продолжил слоняться по улицам, думая о том, что по-хорошему ему надо идти домой, если он не хочет, чтобы мороженое растаяло.  
Он еще не успел до конца осознать эту мысль, когда заметил, что он уже поднимается по лестнице в этот отстойный жилой комплекс. Парень со скрипом открыл входную дверь, зашел в квартиру и, закрыв ее на замок, прошел на кухню, чтобы положить 2 из 3 мороженых в пустующий холодильник. Как только Феликс вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван с ложкой ванильного десерта во рту, он начал плакать.

Его тихие всхлипы – единственная вещь, которая защищала его от этой убивающей тишины вокруг; единственная вещь, которая доказывала ему, что он все еще живой.  
Прошло 10 минут. Феликс доел остатки мороженого и уже лишь изредка хлюпал носом, вытирая покрасневшие глаза. Он не заметил ни звука открывающейся двери, ни приближающихся шагов. И, конечно же, он не мог заметить взволнованного взгляда у вошедшего в квартиру.

Если тот и держал какие-то сумки в руках, они в ту же секунду полетели на пол, а их владелец быстрым шагом направился к Феликсу. Брюнет встретился глазами с парнем, немногим ниже него самого, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но обнаружил себя в нежных объятиях гораздо раньше.

В безмолвии они просидели так некоторое время: Феликс, уткнувшийся парню в шею, позволил ему обвить себя руками за талию в попытке защитить от всех и вся. Хоть эта тишина и стояла громким звоном в ушах брюнета, в ней также было что-то успокаивающее, поэтому он не стал ее нарушать.  
Молчание было прервано лишь спустя некоторое время, когда Феликс снова начал всхлипывать, на этот раз еще громче, вспоминая про свой девиз: _«Всё или ничего»_. Он крепче ухватился за рукав своего парня, прижался к нему и начал плакать. Последний плавно поглаживал плачущее солнышко по спине, пытаясь утешить его и хоть как-то поддержать. Следующие минуты прошли именно так, пока Феликс не начал успокаиваться и не посмотрел на свою вторую половинку с грустью в глазах.

Чанбин был мягким, поэтому все, что он мог сделать сейчас, это попытаться сдержать собственные слезы. Феликс засмеялся бы и подразнил его, если бы у него были силы, но вместо этого он просто тихо сидел и ждал, в то время как Чанбин пытался справится со своим голосом.  
_«Что случилось?»_ , все, что он смог вытянуть из себя.  
И Феликс рассказал ему. Рассказал ему о том, как он нервничает из-за экзаменов; о том, что он не смог уснуть прошлой ночью из-за этого. Рассказал о том, как он соскучился по своей семье, которая сейчас в Австралии; о том, что в ресторане какая-то женщина средних лет постоянно называла его «котиком». Его список все продолжался и продолжался, пока они оба не начали плакать.

 _«Просто... Я так устал...»_ , голос Феликса надорвался.  
_«Я знаю, малыш, прости меня»._  
_«Почему ты извиняешься, хён?»_

Но ответа так и не последовало, лишь очередные рыдания, всхлипы и ощущение разделенной на двоих грусти. Чанбин взял свои эмоции под контроль, чего еще пока не удалось сделать Феликсу. Парень помог брюнету сменить одежду на более удобную и затем принес ему немного еды. Феликс пробурчал тихое «спасибо» Чанбину, который наградил его самой мягкой в мире улыбкой. Спустя 20 минут они вместе легли в кровать. Тела их переплелись, как бы наверстывая упущенное время за прошедшие две недели, которые они провели порознь.

Чанбин перебирал волосы Феликса, то и дело целуя кончик носа или лоб парня, и спрашивал абсолютно не значимые вопросы, заполняя ими тишину вокруг. Благодаря этому Феликс смог забыть про свой недавний срыв. Он отвечал взаимностью на поцелуи Чанбина и уже через некоторое время самозабвенно рассказывал про историю с котом, после чего услышал похвалу от парня за то, что брюнет здорово поступил.

И это были лишь они одни, счастливая пара, подумал Феликс, счастливые несмотря на то, насколько порой напряженной была учеба в университете; счастливые, потому что они есть друг у друга, потому что есть рядом кто-то, на кого можно положиться. Кто-то кому не все равно.

Они так и уснули, лежа близко-близко, с воспаленными от слез глазами, но с довольными улыбками на лицах.  
Вот как Феликс понял, что они будут в порядке.


End file.
